Whose Child is This?
by Blue-Ribbon98
Summary: Kikyo and Inuyasha are getting married! Kagome and keade are her younger sisters. Sesshoumaru has a grudge against kikyo and refuses to let the marriage take place. In a fight Kagome steps in....
1. The problems of having a bright child is

This is a challenge story posted by ethidda on a single spark… will be posted on both sites.

Basis: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father owns a company. A big company, from which their father plan to retire soon and leave equally to both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha is currently dating Kikyo, who is older than and related Kagome (who is four or eight, whatever you need). Sesshoumaru thinks that Kikyo is dating Inuyasha for the company stocks (which may or may not be true), confronts Kikyo. She's stubborn. Just as he releases his power, though, little Kagome (who is four or eight or somewhere in between) steps in righteously to "protect" Kikyo. While Sesshoumaru is cold and ruthless, he refuses to hurt children. However, power released cannot be called back. So, he changes the power for death into one for a mating bond instead.

-ethidda

Kikyo's P.O.V.

"Inuyasha are you sure that your brother will like me?" asked Kikyo as she straightened the non existent wrinkles in her clothes.

"He will love you koi. You are everything a man could ask for. This is just tradition to have his approval. Don't worry so much." Greatly relieved Kikyo relaxed her shoulders and held her head high as the elevator beeped at the top floor.

Inu no Tashio, Sugumi was a powerful man and was also one of the few youkai that were public about what he was. His oldest son was a cold unfeeling cod that had voiced his opinion of her since day one. She had never given him any reason to believe that she was a 'power and money hungry whore' but that didn't stop him from accusing her.

She had realized her mistake on her one time stand against youkai and human relationships. Inuyasha had stumbled into her at a café and recognized her from the recently printed article and had laid into her saying that she was prejudice and that it wasn't wrong for his mom and dad to fall in love. That it was thanks to people like her that his mom was murdered. Feeling terrible she tried to calm him down and instead found her self insulted as he stormed away.

After that it seemed their worlds had collided through a mutual friend that had kept them apart due to her beliefs. Inuyasha and her had fought for almost a year before finally giving into the mutual attraction from their fights and got together. Now she was happily engaged to the troublesome Hanyou and knew that he would help take care of her family. Her two younger sisters Kaede and Kagome, were seven and four respectively, needed help because their mom and grandfather were killed by a rogue youkai three years ago. It was what made Kikyo hate youkai relationships since it was later proved that the male her mother had turned down was a youkai in hiding and didn't take well to being rejected. It had made her afraid of youkai and thus the hate.

Looking back now it seemed silly but her one time view was changed by her fiancé and his brother still held it against her. Today she was going to meet Sugumi for the first time and was nervous that he too would hold it against her. Holding her breath she felt Inuyasha pat her arm as they entered Sugumi's office.

"Ah my boy!" called a baritone voice as the door swung wide. Kikyo's first look at her soon to be father-in-law was shock. While she knew that he was a demon and could verify it with her powers the face was just too young looking to be the father. The first thing she noticed as he stood up was his height he had to be near seven feet tall. His shoulders were so broad she felt like they were nearly twice her own and upon each shoulder rested a fluffy 'tail?', was it? His face was youthful looking, no more then twenty five-ish and seemed more like Inuyasha's brother then father. If it were not for the fact that she knew him to be over several hundred years old she would have said that they were brothers.

"Hello father. This is my fiancé Kikyo Higurashi. Kikyo my father." Inuyasha said as he waved to the both of us. I gave a low bow and heard Sugumi chuckle.

"No bowing young lady. We are soon to be family, here give me a hug." It surprised her that a demon would want to hug a priestess but she did let go of Inuyasha's arm and gave him a hug. She was right his shoulders were easily twice hers. She could feel the strength that he held in check and was grateful that she was here as welcome company rather then an enemy.

"Now come here my boy. I have waited almost 300 years for you to settle down." Sugumi had left one arm on my shoulder and brought Inuyasha under his left. "Now when were you thinking about having the ceremony?" and with that began a pleasant afternoon talking about wedding plans and the reception that would include the remaining lords and ladies.

_**Three Weeks later **_

Kagome's P.O.V.

Kikyo had been so busy lately that she didn't have time to play. So while she talked to papa Sugumi she decided to explore. Her slightly trained miko powers were giving her chills as she walked down the hall way to a big wooden door with a carved dog on it. Being four she didn't bother to knock and opened it to reveal a spacious office done in red and white. The desk was white metal and supported a computer. Walking over to the desk she noticed the red padded chair and climbed up. Finding it moved she decided to spin around and around.

"Wee!" she screamed in childish glee.

"What do you think you are doing?" a cold voice said. Kagome gasped in surprise and fell out of the chair.

"Papa Sugumi! You should not scare me like that!" said Kagome in a watery voice as she held back tears.

"I am not my father girl and you would do well not to call him your father either." Crawling under the desk she got a better look at the new demon and then realized her mistake.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"What are you doing in my office?"

"Sister Kikyo is talking with pa- Sugumi about the boring wedding. She didn't notice me take off."

"You speak well for a four year old."

"Thanks!" she said brightly. "Sister Kikyo said that I am smart!" she giggled and he made an 'hn' sound.

"Why are you not afraid of me little girl?" Kagome crawled out from under the desk and actually went and hugged his knee.

"You look like Sugumi and he is so nice."

"You shouldn't judge on looks little girl it will get you into trouble." His voice had softened but there was a warning note in it like Kikyo got when she tried to teach her something.

"I know. But you feel safe. My powers might not be good for much yet but I think I like you." His eyebrow rose and he patted her head.

"Go back to your sister little girl." His voice was back to the coldness but Kagome decided it was just the way he spoke and ignored the tone.

"Why? You aren't busy." She giggled again at his low growl.

"Listen to your elders girl and go back to where you are wanted." Slightly hurt at his words she tried to stifle her tears. Taking soft sniffles she turned and was about to leave when his voice called out.

"If you wish you can come see me the next time you are here." Turning her tears evaporated as she gave him a blinding smile.

"Okay!" she exclaimed and nodded as she dashed out of the room.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

The little girl was a quandary that he didn't want to think about right now. It was easy to see that the girl was to trusting. He was unsure why he told her she could come back and visit but seeing her tears caused a pain in his heart that he had not felt in a long time. She was a true innocent and a child. He could not bring himself to hurt a child no matter if she was the sister to that money hungry whore. Shrugging it off, he went back to work.

In the meantime over the next few months

The tension between Sesshoumaru and his father grew as the wedding date approached. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that his father was going to allow Inuyasha to marry the bitch. The one thing that kept him from attacking her was her little sister that had become someone that he cared about over the past few months. He even had a few gifts and drawings Kagome had given him in a cupboard in his office that he had to make sure were put back out when she came over other wise she would cry until they were. It still bothered him that she was so important to him but her smile was so warm it turned something in his chest. It turned out she really was smart and her sister was having trouble keeping her interested in her school work because she would learn so quickly. It didn't help she had to be home schooled because even though she was 4 going on five she was doing 6th grade work. By the time she was 10 she might have learned enough for a high school diploma.

Today was the final straw when his father asked him to be the best man in the wedding. They were youkai for Kami sakes and youkai mated they didn't have weddings. To him it was the highest insult yet.

"How could you ask me to be in this atrocity called a wedding? We are demons father and this is the last insult I shall endure. I will not allow our line to be ridiculed for marrying a money hungry wench!" his voice never rose above his usual calm but the menace and venom in his tone were unmistakable.

"Whether you like it or not son this wedding will continue. I have decided that Kikyo will be good for Inuyasha and she has proven to me over the wedding preparations to not be as money hungry as you might believe. If it were not for the other lords coming to recognize the marriage I would have only spent about thirty thousand on the wedding and normal humans spend almost that or even double. You will not ever speak to me in that tone again or you will face consequences son. I have asked for the sake of Kagome that you be the best man she seemed to think that you would look good in the wedding." A little anger left him when he heard that it was Kagome's idea but he was still rather insulted.

"I refuse to recognize the wedding father. I will not attend. Good day father. Do not call me for any more of these so called family meetings." His voice was cold now, a burning feeling left along ones skin when heard, like frost bite.

"You do not have to, for I have recognized them, and I am still the leader of the west. If you wish to be a spoiled child then do not bother to attend it would be better then if you didn't since you feel so strongly. I think however, that Kagome will miss you. I have no idea as to why. Have you two met?" silence was his only answer he did not feel like explaining to his father the companionship he found in the girl. She would sit for the hours Kikyo and Inuyasha were with his father humming softly or talking to him. Sometimes she brought something to do but she never bothered him when he was busy she was just there. She was calming presence in his hectic days. Glaring at his father as if he felt insulted by his asking he turned to leave.

Storming to his office he was surprised to see the whore and his brother sitting in the chairs in front of his desk. Growling loudly he went to his chair and sat down ignoring them.

"umm Sesshoumaru?" his brother stuttered. Turning he glared at him.

"What do you want Hanyou? Can you not see that I am busy? Leave and take your whore with you. I am in no mood to deal with you today." Inuyasha started to growl when he had said whore and was standing flexing his hands as he finished.

"Why do you insist on calling her a whore! She has done nothing of the sort hell she is still PURE and will be till our wedding night. Yes she had some problems with mixed relationships but we have worked past that why can't you! Father accepts her and so do I only you are making this harder on every body with your stuck up ways!" Whatever else he had to say was stopped as I had leapt over my desk and closed my hand around his neck.

"You will leave hanyou. This Sesshoumaru has no need to listen to your idiocy. Perhaps some of my poison will make you quite?" I released small amounts to my claws and suddenly felt the whore grab my arm making my lose balance and my grip on Inuyasha. However, the amount of poison I gave him knocked him out and I turned on the bitch.

"How dare you interfere? It is time to die whore!" I gathered my energy and I could feel her try to purify it. She was too weak to stop it all however, as I unleashed my furry. Only to be brought up short by my little companion.

"You will not harm my sister! I thought you cared!" Kagome screamed as she too unleashed her energy. Being more powerful then her sister they stopped the majority of the attack but it would still kill them both unless I did something. I have no choice I could not harm the child.

With a feeling of desperation for the first time in my life I changed the attack to the mating bond and actually praying that it wouldn't kill her anyway. Not every one could handle a taiyoukai's power, especially when it was done angerly and not in passion. The next thing I heard was Kagome screaming and I cringed at the sound as it seemed to fill the building.

After what seemed an eternity she stopped and I leapt to her side watching as the changes took place. Her hair changed from the midnight black to a dark grey. Her face smoothed out and though she was still human I could feel her body become stronger and knew instinctively that she would be very nimble as she grew. Other then her hair I could see no real change in her appearance but knew that her sisters and my father would not be happy. However, I did not care either as I felt the mental and soul connection come online. Thoughts were not passed between mates but it was a defense so I would know if she was hurt of frightened, her joy and happiness too. The soul allowed me to make sure she aged as I did. Unfortunately being this young meant that it was a good thing she was home schooled for she would not grow like regular children nor like youkai children for both aged quickly in to adult hood, while youkai could then slow their aging down. If I wanted to look like my father I could age like a human to allow her to grow up but that would take centuries off my life and she would only be in discomfort for a decade and a half.

Sighing I lifted her in my arms while everyone else was to stunned to move still and laid her on the one lounge that I had placed in my office a few weeks earlier for her use. I moved her hair from her face and felt my heart wrench once more as the thought that I nearly killed her crossed my mind. She was so full of life and while I was glad that she would be there longer to brighten my days I never thought of her as my mate. Taking a human had never crossed my mind though I had wondered how she would turn out. It seemed I would have to take a more active role then I had originally planned.

"What is going on here!" my father's voice entered the room as he stepped inside. "Your entire floor is around your office door wondering if someone had died. What happened to Kagome?" he asked worriedly as he came beside me.

"She is now my mate." Again the room entered a round of silence that felt oppressive but I ignored it as I studied Kagome a little longer.

"How did this happen my son?"

"I was going to kill the whore when Kagome interfered. She has been coming to my office the past few months while you arranged for the abomination of the wedding. Alone like me she has made her sanctuary here. Since she could not deflect my entire attack I had to change the energy and the opposite of the hate was caring. I cared about her and it allowed me to make it into a mating bond though not as strong yet as it could have been if I had truly mated her it is enough to change her and enough to bind her to me. I will be taking over her care from now on. Leave her to me." My hand caressed her easing face as the pain receded from her body.

"I think you have done enough! She is my sister and is under my care. I do not care what you have done to her but she belongs with her family!" yelled Kikyo. Turning sharply I turned to the bitch that had caused all of this.

"DO NOT YELL at me whore! If it were not for your sister I would have killed you with out a second thought. Her abilities have changed and she can no longer be in safety among humans if they found out that she is my mate. I will raise her and train her. For you have not the power to meet her upon equal ground. Take the hanyou and yourself and leave."

"Son she is right you can not take her from her family."

"I am her family now too father and a mate's right takes precedence over kin. I will invoke that right if I have to. The bond is deeper then you believe father she had to take it to her soul to survive and you know what that means." A sigh could be heard from him as he nodded.

"Very well she will be given to your care but you must allow her family to visit." I nodded and with that my father drug everyone from my office. I knelt by my little mate and kissed her forehead. It would take a lot of explaining for her to understand when she awoke. I was never so glad as now that she was brilliant for it would make this much easier and regular child would not have understood the complexity that she had thrown us both into. Though I could hardly fault her for defending her family if only all humans were as courageous and loving.

I went back to my desk that last hour or so took more out of me then I wanted to admit. I might as well work until she awoke. Picking up the phone I had my assistant keep some warm tea on hand for when she did awake for I was sure that her head and probably most of her body would still be sore. No matter the trouble that this would cause me in the future I couldn't believe it would be all bad with my little mate at my side. For only she had cracked open my heart.

Should I continue? Read, review, and let me know! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE TOO!


	2. Sesshoumaru you have some explaing to do

Kagome's P.O.V.

Pain was the first thing I felt when I awoke again. What did Sesshoumaru do to me? I thought he was my friend. Could I have been wrong? Maybe Sister was right and he cares about no one. That thought made me vry for him he must be so lonely. Do I need to try harder? Ohh, maybe I had better wait till I am better.

"Ug." I groaned as I tried to sit up.

"Careful Kagome." I knew that voice! Sesshoumaru! "You have been through a lot little one and you need to rest." Why was he taking care of me where was my sister? Opening my eyes I felt dizzy.

"Sesshoumaru? What happened?"

"I lost my temper Kagome. You interfered in a fight that was not yours and you were hurt. I will explain things to you after you have had some tea."

"Where are my sisters?"

"They have gone home along with my half brother."

"Why?"

"Do you have any idea what has happened Kagome? Has your sister explained anything about what life is going to be like once she marries Inuyasha?"

"I know what happens on the wedding night Sesshoumaru. My schooling has seen to that. So I know what they will be doing after they are married. Kikyo got too shy to explain everything to me but she mentioned something about being bound in human and youkai custom. However, after mentioning it Inuyasha stopped her saying that unless I married a youkai that was a little bit to personal."

"Well in a sense you have married a youkai Kagome."

"What! I am too young to be married! I haven't even dated and Kikyo said I had to wait until I was 14 to do that!" I nearly yelled.

"Please be calm Kagome this isn't going to be easy for me to explain."

"Sorry Sesshoumaru." I hung my head as the tea was brought in by his secretary. How she knew I wasn't sure since I hadn't seen him pick up the phone to call her like he usually did.

"Now listen carefully Kagome." I nodded. "Please refrain from speaking until I finish." Again I nodded as he poured me some tea and motioned for me to begin drinking it.

"Now when you interfered with my attack you were able to purify a great deal more then your sister did but you are untrained for the most part and could not stop it all. Your sister had no warning so she did not have the energy to block the rest either. So I made a choice to change my energy from attack to something else. It had to be the opposite of the hateful attack I unleashed. Do you understand so far?"

"I think so. You are saying that you needed to do the opposite like a North and South Pole opposite with magnets right?"

"Correct. So since it was hate what is the opposite?"

"Love or at least deep caring right?" I was getting curious.

"Correct again. So I had to bind one of you with the caring energy unleashed. I couldn't form a bond with Kikyo because she is to bond with my brother."

"So that left me right? What does that mean?" I was starting to see where he was going but I had to be sure. If it was what I thought…

"It means that I used the remaining energy in a mating bond. It is a youkai's way of marrying but we do not join with petty words like human weddings. Our way lets us know when our mate is frightened or happy and almost every emotion in-between. It allows the weaker side to have the longevity of the stronger, meaning they will share the life span of the stronger one. It can even bind souls so that if one dies the other soon follows barring children or a reason to stay and they will be brought together again in their next lives. Humans have termed it soul mates I believe."

"So you are my mate then? Is that the correct term?" slightly confused.

"Yes."

"Oh." I was unsure what to think. I was too young to do what Kikyo and Inuyasha planned on doing. I hadn't matured yet and I was afraid to think that my friend was a child lover. The thought alone gave me the chills.

"There is more Kagome." My head jerked up.

"More?" I asked scared. He sighed and left his chair to pick me up and place me in his lap on my seat.

"Do not be afraid Kagome. It is against the laws and instincts of Inu youkai to harm their mates. The problem is that the energy was so much that it created the soul bond and it has slowed your aging to mine. You will not mature at 12-14 like other girls it will take almost another ten years more for you. I am sorry to say that you will be stuck in your smaller body for a very long time, or it will probably seem like it to you."

"But I won't be small forever right?" hoping that was what he meant.

"No, you will grow up but it will be different from everyone else."

"I know that this will sound strange but I have a feeling you are leaving something out." He sighed again.

"Yes."

"Well?"

"You could age normally if I let myself age like a human but…"

"You could? I could be normal still?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes you could but I can't let that happen."

"Why?" I asked starting to cry.

"Because if I let myself age like a human I would lose centuries of life where as you would only be this young for at most twenty years." I was about to interrupt when he placed his finger on my lips. "I am not doing this because I am vain Kagome. I am the heir to the western lands in youkai society. Losing those years would make me as old as my father and would force you to bear a child as soon as you were old enough to insure the lines. This way you can grow up though admittedly much slower then you would have other wise but you can decide when and where we have pups of our own. I would still be considered the young heir and not to old to take over should anything happen to my father."

"Pups of our own? I am only a kid myself Sesshoumaru!" I tried to squirm out of his arms for they no longer felt so safe.

"I know that Kagome. I told you to listen to me. You will decide little one. I will wait for you to grow up. I can not change what I have done Kagome and to be honest I do not want to. For you are the only one I have ever cared about. I might have waited for you to grow up first but I probably would have asked you later to be my mate. Life is unfair little one but I will try to be fair to you. I will take over your schooling and training that way I can take care of you. You will live with me now and we will have time to get to know each other like a courting couple would. I will never push you farther then you are ready. Please understand Kagome I can feel your pain as well as your happiness. I only wish to make you happy."

"Live with you? Train with you? Learn from you? What about my family!" I was beginning to get angry.

"They will visit and often but you must understand Kagome you are a special little one. You are so smart for your age. Your sister already struggles to keep you interested and can not meet you on a level field with your strong powers. You will need me. I will need you." Thinking it over I realized he was right. A sudden thought occurred to me and again I grew nervous.

"Will we have to share a bed like Inuyasha said Kikyo and him would?"

"Not in the intent he meant. You would not have to sleep with me but it would be nice to know where you are and that you are safe. My bed is large enough for you to have your own side."

"So I guess that it huh? Done deal and no returns?" suddenly depressed.

"Yes."

"Then why do I still want to cry?" my eyes were beginning to sting.

"It is natural Kagome. I took something precious from you. I took your choice and hurt you because of mine. I said that I am not sorry it happened but I am sorry for the timing. Do not try to separate from me, do not try to hide, I may not understand always what you feel and why but I am here, I will listen, and I will care." Tears leaked from my eyes. I knew he was not himself but he was trying to be understanding, he was trying to be what I needed. And in that moment I knew I could not hold it against him for what happened. Neither of us asked for it but he was giving me the option to work through it together like a real team. Letting go of the pain and the worry I melted into his arms for here is now where I was safest, here was my new home, and for the first time since my parents died I felt safe once again. Snuggling into his chest I sighed happily and knew we'd get it right somehow.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I did not complete as much work as I had wanted because I began to worry about how it was best to explain to Kagome the situation. She looked so peaceful in her sleep and though her brow was still a little creased from the pain it added character and didn't detract from her looks at all. I heard her grunt and felt her shift under my hands and knew she was coming around. I quickly told my secretary to re-warm the tea and bring it when she was done as Kagome's eyes fluttered.

I explained the best I could the situation leaving nothing out. She took it better then I had hoped and I knew that she understood. I felt the connection deepen and strengthen as her own powers solidified the bond since Kagome accepted me. She forgave me easier then I would have thought but then I was not all that surprised knowing her as I do. I let her rest in my arms and knew that soon he would have to get ready to go the day seemed to have slipped away from him.

Glancing at the calendar he realized that someone had marked the day. Narrowing his eyes to see better he read in the childish hand writing the 5 month anniversary of meeting for the first time. Chuckling to himself at the irony he carefully wrapped his little mate's arms around him and went to his desk to log off and called his limo driver, It was time to take her to her new home.

It didn't take long for his ride to arrive and was grateful that his driver only raised a brow at seeing Kagome before opening the door and shutting them inside. Running a claw through her hair he mentally prepared himself for the questions he was sure to be asked when he started to arrange for the girls schooling for it would not be good for either of them to give the real reason. Sighing he forgot about it perhaps his little mate had the right idea. Sleep was always good for the body and mind.


	3. Kagome's Fear

Chapter workings for other stories

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I awoke at dawn and felt the small warm breaths of my little mate on my chest. I could not resist running my hand through her hair again. It still held that childish softness similar to a young pup's. My mind was much clearer and though yesterday brought a startling amount on change into my life it was not all that bad.

A smile slowly spread across his face as he cocked his head up and to the side to see Kagome's face as she had her fists curled under her chin and her nose against his chest. She was so small and fragile. His heart clenched again at the thought of how much pain he had put her through again but he pushed it aside, she had forgiven him.

Carefully extracting himself from the bed he replaced a pillow near her to cuddle up too. Kissing her brow he made his way to his closet and choose some clothes that would hold up around Kagome. He found out early that she a magnet for stains and all shorts of trouble for she rarely looked where she was going. Her cute face had won over some of his most hardened guards and his secretaries. They all now carried little pieces of candy on them or near them for her. A jolly rancher would quite her if she was talking too much or a lollypop to keep her distracted. They had it down to an art and his secretaries would go on and on about how lovely and well mannered she was.

He didn't need to make excuses up anymore for people who showed up for unwanted meetings. It was almost comical when a four year old girl would storm into his office and declare that it was her time to be here and that who ever had just intruded had to leave. Some she was polite too but if they had no reason to be there, other then to complain, she would give her reasoning that since complaining never changed anything and that supposedly 'I' had volunteered to watch her that they should leave for 'I' would be unable to watch her if I was distracted. She would then give her pouty lip and sad face and almost all had crumbled saying they were sorry for intruding on her time. They even went too far as to say 'I' had grown a heart that she must be an angle to get through to me. She would smile mysteriously and ask if they were sure she wasn't before skipping over to my desk and opening her arms wide for me to pick her up. Of course since she had saved me from another headache I would pick her up and let her sit in my lap for a period of time before she would move herself back to her chair and do whatever she had brought that day.

I was never sure who taught her that a reward should only last five minutes but it was always exactly five minutes from the minute the person left and the door closed to the time she got herself down from my lap. Sometimes it almost made my sigh in exasperation, though until I realized I cared about her, it had been hard for me to understand why I felt that way. It became startling clear to me that I cared about her when one complainant decided that he wasn't going to let a four year old talk to him like she did and decided to back hand her in my presence. In a blink of an eye I had stood and shoved my desk to the side and had the bastard by the throat and in the air against my door struggling to breath. It wasn't till Kagome touched my leg that I realized I couldn't kill him in this day and age, not without real cause, so I gave her a nod and kicked the scum out of my way and to open the door and then grabbed him and threw him out. Calling my secretaries and guards I had the man arrested for child abuse and had a quick picture taken for police and had her back in my office on her chair in less then five minutes.

She had not cried out when the man hit her but the bruise was nasty already. I had carefully licked her cheek and whispered and apology to her. My instincts clamored to go hurt the scum some more but I instead held her and rocked her till she fell asleep. I believe she had gone into shock for it wasn't till her eyes closed that she cried. Her tears were as silent as she had been but the smell had bothered me.

She was melancholy for almost a week afterward and had shied away from people until a young mother with a kitsune pup had showed up. The little boy had gotten lost like she had when she first came here and she had helped him find her. The hug she had gotten for the thankful mother seemed to restore her trust in people and she finally went back to normal. For which I was thankful and immediately gave the young woman's husband a raise and a personal thank you from my secretary.

After that was when I made her gifts stop disappearing and let them hide in her cupboard when she wasn't there. It seemed a little sad that I actually had had room for her things because the way my office had been designed. I used to have so many files that it cluttered up my office. So when I had to move everything out I found that some of the files were too old to be any use any longer and cleared over 20 years of paper from my office. This left me with almost a wall of extra cupboards. To which I promptly moved her things into and only were taken out when she was there.

Little things at the time quickly added up now that I thought about it. It seemed as if I had already been courting her and testing her. She knew my moods for the most part already. Though she was young she grasped concepts easily if explained to her properly. She was quite when I needed her to be. It was no small wonder why I cared for her. The only thing that surprised me is that I found a match with a human.

However, Kagome being as young as she was did present a few problems that extended beyond her training and education. She was not yet a full mate and I would have trouble every spring until she deemed herself ready. I usually took a few of the old maids from the castle days that were still unmated for my relief but that was no longer an option. She was way to young and small to accommodate me as a mate should. That left me either teaching her about oral sex or some how locking myself up and taking matters into my own hands. The options were very depressing but I would make the most of it.

Looking at her one last time it was time to arrange for her schooling. My office was not far from my bedroom and I was sure that if Kagome awoke I would know. Pausing I rearranged my desk so everything was cleared off except my mouse and keyboard for I knew Kagome would want to sit on the desk to see what I did. I also got two regular click pens and pad of paper. Searching the internet I was able to find several reputable places that would offer in home tutors both for training and schooling. Writing down a few names I proceeded to check up on the back round of each school and teachers I was willing to work with.

I had three candidates for training her powers when I felt Kagome awaken and was not all that surprised that she was up late after what happened yesterday. Deciding to test the bond I gave a little pull and waited to see if she could find me. It took a few minutes for her to show up but she did come in stumbling and rubbing her eyes while she yawned and I caught another glimpse of her newly sharpened fangs. They were petite like her but she never looked more like a pup. Chuckling I waited for her to come to me.

"Fluffy?" she called her voice still soft from sleep,

"Yes Kagome?"

"Why do I feel as though you said my name or at least wanted me a little while ago? Is something wrong?"

"No Kagome I was just testing the bond. I wanted to see if you could feel me."

"Yeah! You made me fall out of bed you meanie. You pulled to hard I think because it was like someone grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me off the bed."

"I am sorry Kagome. That was not my intent."

"Gr! Can I go back to sleep now?" she whined.

"No Kagome. You have slept enough. It is time to get dressed so we can go get your things from your sisters."

"Already? What time is it?"

"It is 11 a.m."

"Oh! Jeeze usually I wake up at six. I sure don't feel that awake."

"Food will help you more then more sleep Kagome. You need food to replenish your energy."

"Oh? Okay, so then where do I go to eat and what is on the menu?" I chuckled again at her straight to the point attitude.

"My personal cook can make almost anything you desire Kagome. If you go to the end of the hall and take a right and keep walking you will come to the kitchen. Aiko should be in there preparing lunch for the rest of the staff."

"Okay!" she said as she made a much more hurried exit then she had entrance. Leaving her in the capable hands of my chef I continued to work for another hour.

I made a list of a few more teachers that I would let my secretary research for me I made my way to the kitchen. To my surprise Kagome was mixing a batter of what smelled to be cookies and my cook was jabbering a mile a minute about the things she was making. She had Kagome's rapt attention as she told her what things to add to the batter to make it better.

I leaned against the door frame and watched my little mate as she concentrated on the bowl and whip before her. Trying to make even strokes through the thick batter. I watched them for almost another fifteen or so minutes before Aiko said that they were ready to start laying out the cookies.

"Yeah! Won't Sesshoumaru-sama be surprised Aiko? You said these are his favorite right?"

"Yes Kagome. They should be ready by the time you return."

"Good. Don't tell anyone Aiko! Sesshoumaru had a rough day yesterday and he needs something soothing. Is everyone else setting up the rest?"

"The gardener said you would have the pick of the blooms and the maids went to fetch what you requested."

"Then we are all set! I hope he likes this."

"I am sure he will. Not many would have remembered his birthday Kagome. He never does anything for it and if it weren't for his father no one would even know when it was."

"Well I am glad he called then. Smart of him to call the staff line rather then the house phone, Sesshoumaru will be none the wiser." After hearing that I quietly backed off a little smiling again at how thoughtful my little mate was. She had been still stiff and sore and hour ago and yet now here she was taking part in my annual surprise party that my father threw. It hit me then that it was only the day before that I claimed Kagome as my mate. It was very tacky in youkai society to have two such important events so close. My head pulsed at the thought of all the annoyances that I would have to go through once everyone found out.

Heading half way back down the hall I then called out, "Kagome!" I heard the shushing of Aiko as she probably put her finger over Kagome's mouth. I reentered the kitchen to see Kagome sitting at the breakfast table and munching on some crackers.

"Are you ready Kagome?" she nodded and got up. Handing her plate to Aiko I took her hand and led her to my SUV. I knew we would probably need the room for all of her things. Kagome was quiet as I started the car and drove to her home. It was slightly disturbing to see her so quiet for no reason but if she wanted to talk I would talk and if she need to think well I would let her do that too. It was almost an hour drive to her house that was on shrine property but we had made good time.

As I unbuckled my seat belt Kagome cleared her throat. "Yes?"

"Will I be able to keep my night light?" she asked as she fidgeted. I was surprised that she even had one, with her intelligence she should realize there was little that would attack her at night.

"Why do you need it?"

"It makes me fell better. Mom and grandpa were killed in the dark."

"How do you know that?"

"Promise you won't tell my sister?" her voice trembled.

"I promise."

"I gave momma a necklace for her birthday and I had just begun my training. Mom helped me put a charm on it so I would know when she was coming home. The night she was killed I was dreaming and I saw the youkai that attacked momma and grandpa. He was laughing hysterically and waving a long sword around. He called momma a lot of names and finally struck her through the heart. I could almost feel momma's pain and then I was forced awake by my sister Kikyo saying I was yelling at someone to stay away from momma. It wasn't till morning that Kikyo realized what had happened. I never told her about the dream. I was only 2 and could barely understand some of the words he used but they are forever in my memory. The light helps me keep the nightmares away."

"Kagome." I unbuckled her seat belt and brought her into my lap. "I will protect you Kagome. If you need a little light then yes you may have it. However, I would ask that you trust in me to keep you safe. I would not allow anyone to hurt you as your mom was." She nodded her head and I knew that she would need the comfort of the light a while longer yet. No one should have to watch some one kill their parent but what was done was done and I could only help her move on. If I ever came across this youkai he would know pain for what he has done to my little mate, This Sesshoumaru swears.


	4. Moving

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

When we reached the house my brother and her sisters shared she quickly hopped out and ran up to the door. Surprisingly the door was unlocked and Kagome barged in yelling that she was there.

Taking my time I made sure everything in the car was in order before stepping out. Walking up to the door I was greeted by Kaede who had a small smile upon her face.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama it is nice of you to come today. Kikyo was very worried that there was going to be something wrong with Kagome after hearing her scream yesterday."

"This Sesshoumaru would not allow anything to hurt Kagome." Kaede nodded and stepped aside to allow him in. Kagome was on the couch talking a mile a minute about her short stay with me and that I would allow her her night light. Mentally groaning I glared at the surprised faces of her family.

"That's great Kagome. Why don't you go upstairs and start packing with Kaede? I think I need to talk to Sesshoumaru-sama for a few minutes."

"Okay sister! Remember I said you couldn't yell at him! He is a good youkai!" she stated proudly as she nodded her head towards me, though it made me seem like a pet dog I did not correct her. She then turned to run off and for a moment had to chase down the feeling of my beast wanting to go after her. She was not playing chase I firmly told myself there is no reason to get all worked up.

"It seems my sister has survived well for her first day with you." Kikyo said amusedly. It nearly made me snarl at her but I held it in.

"I am perfectly capable of tending a young human."

"Oh? I do not doubt that but I realize its going to be hard for you. I have not seen her talk that fast since before my parent's accident. She learned how to talk at 8 months and was a motor mouth from the word go. She would stream random words together talking non stop. By the age of one she was asking question after question. It never stopped so my parents gave her books and finally she would quit talking but then once she finished she would ask a million questions about the story to the paper it was printed on. She wanted to know everything. After our parents died it seemed as if that perky nature died to but now after one full day with you she is talking a mile a minute again and I am still trying to absorb that amount she said in less than 3 minutes."

"She will not lack for learning under my care. I have already started the arrangements for her tutors. I am down to the finale two for her training and I believe four were still on my list as home tutors." Again my brother and Kikyo looked startled. "What?" I asked impatiently.

"Wow bro! You don't stop for anyone or anything do you? I mean yesterday was a big shock and yet you are already assimilating Kagome into your life."

"I did not realize you could use words with more then three syllables. I do not see how this is surprising. I lost my temper and I have to deal with the consequences. I do not like the fact that this wedding is taking place but now I do not have time to worry about your life Inuyasha for I too now have a mate to look after. I have already explained to Kagome what the situation is and what will happen to her from now on. The mark is irreversible and she has decided to make the best of it. She will be trained by the best and will have as much education as she pleases. She will let me know when she is ready to take her true place at my side. Now if you will excuse me I have my little mate to help pack."

Kikyo and Inuyasha

"Where is the unfeeling youkai that was in his office yesterday?"

"I do not know Kikyo but for some reason I believe that he will treat your sister right. I am not sure what is going to happen but I believe your sister will have a good life with my cold hearted brother."

"It is just so strange to see him acting like a concerned father/husband/mate. I had hoped that he would eventually accept us and my family but I guess he has to now. I hope that everything works out for them. Kagome is known to be loud and stubborn."

"Sesshoumaru is known for being stubborn and quiet." And together they laughed knowing that if it came to the worst they would help them. After all what else was family for?

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

Walking up the stairs I heard Kagome speaking a mile a minute, like her sister had warned, to Kaede about what should she take and what to leave. The first thing she said that had to some was her books and her clothes. After debating a while I watched as she placed three sets of clothes back into the closet for when she came to visit. Kaede was quickly folding the rest of her clothes into her largest bag and there were already boxes on her floor filled with books.

Over all Kagome did not have as much as he would have assumed a child her age would have had but then surmised that her books made up for a lot. As each box was filled he would take two at a time down to his car and load them in the back. 12 boxes later and two suit cases all her things were loaded.

"Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome.

"Yes?"

"Should I leave my computer here? Or would it be possible to get a laptop for me? I have several subscriptions to papers online that I like."

"Oh? What are you subscribed to?"

"Umm. The Tokyo journal, the kiddy crafts, and a few science things. Just little stuff but I would hate to fall behind."

"What no glamour magazines?" he joked.

"Nah. That is Kikyo. She has a couple of those and a lot of wedding ones. The mailbox is stuffed full on the weekends from her stuff that I carely get to see if I have anything."

"Why would you be getting mail?"

"I have two pen pals in America. Both are like me and really smart for their age they decided to take Japanese as their second of third language and their teachers joined my old one and we have been writing for the past 6 months or so."

"You seem to be one very busy little girl. How about we make a stop at the computer store on the way home and I will get you a standard laptop to work on for school work and your subscriptions until you earn the money to buy a better one. Sound like a deal?"

"But what will I do for money? I can not work yet."

"No but you can do chores. I see no reason that because you are going to be busy learning and training that you could not also do the occasional chore."

"You mean like dishes? I hate dishes."

"I think my cook has that covered Kagome I was thinking more like keeping your room clean and maybe an odd job or two for my neighbors. There is a elderly couple a few houses down that I am sure you could help take out their trash or something."

"Oh! I get to meet more people then? Kikyo has been so busy the past few months that I haven't seen any of my friends at the park for weeks! Are there kids to play with at your neighbor hood too?"

"There are a few that I will look into to see if they are up to keeping up with you Kagome but for now let us be on our way hmm?"

"Okay! New labby top here I come!" she yelled as she raced downstairs to say her goodbyes. I hadn't paid attention to the fact that Kaede had left but everyone was downstairs and hearing about my latest good deed from Kagome.

"Good day." I said. Holding my hand out Kagome ran to my side waving to everyone goodbye. I opened her door and let her climb in before shutting it and getting in myself.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry I forgot to say thank you about the laptop. Kikyo reminded me of my manners and I feel bad that I forgot." Truthfully if it had been anyone else that had forgotten they would not have gotten anything from me but I had been as excited for her as she was and it hadn't crossed my mind that she had forgotten to say thanks.

"It is alright Kagome. Just try better next time."

"Okay. So where are we going?"

"Neocomputers. They are a very reliable store that I purchased my laptop from."

"Yay! This is the best day ever Sesshoumaru! So what are we going to do when we get home?"

"We will unpack your things in the room next to mine. It shall be your play room until you are older. You may have a few thing put into my room but please no toys."

"Ahh! Are you not a doll lover Sesshoumaru?" mentally shuddering I shook my head. "Okay so that means what like books or something?"

"Books are acceptable as well as a few pictures."

"Alright. Will it take long to get to the store?"

"About a half hour."

"Is it okay if I rest?"

"Yes. I will wake you when we get there."

"okay.." and Kagome let her head roll to the side and was almost instantly asleep. Chuckling I continued to drive and allowed myself to be amazed once more at how light hearted she made me feel. I reached a hand over and smoothed her hair down so it would become static electricized. She was going to be a handful alright but I wouldn't have her any other way.


	5. teachers and a party

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

After a quick trip to the Computer store they walked out with one laptop with the Office package and anti virus software. I let her spurge on a wireless mouse and a good carrying bag for her computer. It was not a real high end model but like I had said she could save up her money to buy a better one later. It was built tough though for it was a trucker's laptop so her accidental drops or her shaking it wouldn't break the computer.

She was beaming the entire way home running her hands along it like some priceless artifact. I couldn't help but feel her contentment through our bond and her happiness. When we arrived home she stayed to help unload her things though most were much too heavy for her to carry. I let my maids take most of it like her clothes that would be freshly washed before being returned to her, while I took her books and toys. Her room was pretty much undecorated as of yet but I would allow her to choose her own style since I would not be in here often.

Luckily there had already been a bed in here so I set most of her things on that. Though perhaps now that I look at the room I should take her shopping for her own furniture. While the pieces were serviceable they were most likely not to a little girls liking.

"Kagome." She turned towards me from the small bookshelf she had been placing her books upon.

"Yes Sesshoumaru?"

"Would you like to go shopping for your own furniture?" her eyes danced at the question.

"May I? Do I really get to choose?" her voice eager.

"We could go tomorrow first thing. And you can choose your wall color or colors. This way we can have this cleared out and painted and ready for you to move your new furniture in here in the afternoon."

"I would really like that. Is it possible for me to paint my own mural?"

"If that is your wish."

"Could we then pick up some paint supplies for me too tomorrow? I always wanted to learn how to paint."

"Would you like lessons in that as well? I was trying to find something non school or training related for you to do. Something you would consider 'fun'."

"I would like to learn how to paint. I also have interest in the harpsichord and piano. Music of almost all kinds I enjoy. Reading I love as well as cooking."

"You might not be able to take all that on at once but I am sure we could change it from time to time. For reading I have no problem getting you books and for cooking I am sure Aiko would love to teach you."

"Oh that would be great!" she said as she raced over to me to hug my leg like she does in my office. I patted her head and decided to leave things as they were since they would be rearranged tomorrow.

"Then perhaps you would like to help pick out your teachers for your training and school work?" she nodded and we headed to my study where Aiko brought a late lunch in.

"These are the two trainers I had in mind. Here is a monk of some reputable degree and a priestess that used to have her own school but had to shut down due to lack of pupils."

"hmm. I think I will go with the monk."

"Why?" he asked curious as to what she saw that he didn't.

"Well there are still visible youkai and there is no way that there are no new monks or mikos to be trained so there must be some other reason she had to close down. Most likely she became too greedy or has a bad attitude."

Thinking about it I could see that as a reason for her closing and decided that she could always be a back up if the monk didn't work out. Underlining her name I then showed her the possible tutors and she looked them over.

"Nothing stands out to me Sesshoumaru."

"Then perhaps we should give them a trail period? Two are available right now and if one could come over next Monday we could see how well you work with the first one and if you don't like them we could move on to another. How does that sound?"

"I like that. So the first on your list is Kagura W. Should we call her?"

"I believe I should. How about you run along to Aiko and see how supper is coming?" I already knew that there was no supper except at my father's house like it was every year on my birthday but she didn't need to know that.

"Okay!" she scrambled out of the over stuffed chair and out of my office to finish packing up my treats I believe. Picking up the phone I called the number and let it ring.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kagura Wind?"

"Yes this is she."

"Very well. I have some business to discuss with you."

"What kind of business?"

"Your name came up on a search I did for private tutors. Are you still teaching?"

"I can if the money is right and up front. The last two clients have stiffed my bill."

"I can assure you, you will be paid on time every week. I have an exceptionally bright child doing sixth grade work. She needs a teacher that can adapt as fast as she can."

"How old is she? Eight, ten?"

"She is four." There was a long pause.

"Four you said?" her voice obviously voicing disbelief.

"That is what I said. She might even begin to skip some of the higher grades though I am not sure. She might wish to take them for expanded learning it will depend on how well you cover the subjects the first time."

"How long would this position be for?"

"Most likely only a few years but should you succeed you will receive a bonus check for an entire year waiting for you at the end of the agreement. That way if you have a hard time finding employment elsewhere, which I doubt for I would give an excellent endorsement, you will have a year to find something."

"That would be considered quiet the offer if I knew how much I would be being paid."

"I have allotted up to 70,000 a year pay. That would also only be for teaching in the mornings only; she will be miko training in the afternoons and has her other lessons in the evening."

"I see a bright child with miko abilities. Is there anything else I should know about her?"

"She is a handful of energy like many youth of her age but because of her intelligence her acts of mischief are not so easily gotten out of."

"I have dealt with such before. Very well I believe the pay is right and if it is only going to be mornings that will leave me time to prepare each days lesson that afternoon."

"That is what I thought. However, her schooling will not be five days a week."

"Oh? How many days a week am I going to be needed?"

"She will be attending all week long. Since she can not go to public school I see no reason to give weekends off. She will learn to adjust to her schedule very soon. She has not been challenged enough."

"All week! But I do have a life Sir. I can not work seven days a week every week."

"Then you will not be paid 70k. Each day less a week means fifteen thousand less. If you need a day off so badly I will include two floating days that will allow you to take off if needed. I am not going to pay extra for you to get laid woman. This child shall be your life as long as I am paying you. Remember what I said there is an additional seventy thousand dollars at the end of the contract. No strings attached."

"I …"

"This is a very limited time offer Ms. Wind. I am a very busy youkai and there are others on my list."

"May I meet her first? If she is so important to you then I can not agree to teach her without meeting her."

"Very well. We will give you a trial run shall we say? One week to see if you two can get along."

"That would be fine."

"Then I shall see you Monday Ms. Wind. I will give you a number that you are to call for all details of getting here and what hours you are expected. A word of warning Ms., Wind."

"Yes?"

"If you dare harm Kagome, even if it is punishment for disobeying, you will not see the light of day again, am I perfectly clear?" silence met his ears and he could almost swear he heard her heart pick up speed.

"Yes Sir, perfectly clear."

"Good, take this number down."

"Alright."

"1-555-5956"

"I have it."

"Call this number tomorrow and they will have all the information you will need."

"Very well."

"Have a good day Ms. Wind. I am looking forward to meeting you."

"Yeah. You too."

Hanging up he was glad that was over with. She sounded like a woman who could work with Kagome but he would with hold judgment until later. Finding the monks number he called them next.

"Hello. Fushin residence."

"May I speak to Reizo Fushin?"

"This is he."

"This is Sesshoumaru Inu no Tashio. I was calling to see if you were available to teach a young miko that I have in my care."

"You have a young miko? How young?"

"She is a child genius and is four years old. She was training with her sister but she has not the power or the time to teach her properly."

"Ah! I see. Hm. How powerful is she?"

"I am unsure how to describe it, it is just very strong. On par with the high level miko's at the temples here in Tokyo. I would not be all that hesitant to place in a third circle or even possible the second circle as far as I have seen."

"That is very high for such a young child."

"She has had training already like I said she is a child genius and has had at least a year and a half training. She can already create strong enough barriers on a moments notice to almost stop one of my attacks."

"That is certainly very impressive. What exactly did you need me for?"

"She will need a one on one trainer for several years. She will have a private tutor in the mornings and you would be here every afternoon. If she surpasses what you can teach her I will look for another teacher, however, until then I am sure my pay for your services will make taking any other student unnecessary. I looked up your public information and along with your salary I am willing to do health benefits and your choice of two others like eye care or dental for your immediate family."

"What would be my pay then?"

"I was going to start you on around sixty five thousand."

"I know this is going to sound like looking a gift horse in the mouth but why so high? I mean you are including benefits."

"This is not a five day a week job monk. When I said every day I meant it."

"Oh. I see. So every afternoon would be spent training the miko you have in your care."

"Yes."

"Would there be times I could call in sick or something? I mean you know I have a wife and while we are waiting a little while to have children if this takes years we will probably be trying for a child relatively soon. We would be able to afford to on the salary you are saying you would supply."

"I will not hinder your choice on having children monk. Should there be a time that you would need a slightly extended leave I am sure I could train her myself if I had advance warning. However, your pay for that time would have to be reduced though you would still have full health coverage."

"I can understand that I would not receive pay for time that I did not work. I was trained to work hard my lord. Perhaps instead of you training her I could find a suitable replacement? One that would be Okayed by you first of course that way I would only split my pay with my sub instead of being reduced?"

"If you find an acceptable replacement I see no problem with that."

"Very well. When would you like to meet my lord?"

"I am going to give you a two week trial to see how you get along with the miko. If you are suitable then your benefits will start immediately after you sign the contract."

"That is gracious of you."

"I believe you should come to supper tomorrow. I will be busy during the say and you can bring your wife. The address that is listed with your number is not in the safest part of town monk."

"That is what I meant when I said the salary you would provide would allow us to try for children. We could move closer to our family near the north end of town."

"I live in the north end monk. However, there are two pool houses here that for a slight cost to your pay I would remodel and you could rent the house from me as long as you are the miko's trainer. If you lived on the grounds you would not need to travel and your wife could replace a maid I am having trouble wife if she is found acceptable. Then you would have full health and four choices in additional coverage."

"I do not know what to make of such a generous offer."

"My miko said she got a good feeling about you. If her feelings are accurate then I would be remiss to not offer a deal that could be refused for her sake."

"You sound very much attached to this girl."

"She is important to me monk. I will not hide that. If you harm her in any way you will not see your death but you will feel it." He heard a rather large gulp.

"I would not dare my lord."

"So long as you understand that monk. Come to dinner and meet the miko. You will have proper introductions then."

"Very well. I will make sure we are there. What time and location?"

"The Inu no Tashio manner. It is not hard to find and be here by six p.m."

"Is there any dress code that I should be aware of?"

"Your wife may wear anything decent however, I would prefer you in your robes for I wish the miko to remember your status first and that you are a man second."

"Ah. To impress on her that while I may be friendly today that if I become her trainer that she would have to be my pupil first not a friend?"

"Correct."

"Very well. I shall let you get back to your busy day I am sure you are having while I make my arrangements."

"If you have any problems call 1-555-5956."

"I have it."

"good. Evening Reizo."

"Evening to you my lord."

Hanging up he wondered if he did offer too much but he had placed conditions on everything and it all was dependant on how Kagome took to her teachers. He would have to find teachers for her hobbies as well but this came first and he was sure that it was almost time to leave for the party his father always threw. Leaving his office he found his little mate and his cook playing cards at the island in the kitchen.

"Where is supper Kagome?"

"Aiko said she wanted us to go out! She forgot to go shopping today and said that all the food we have is not proper for the my second night here!"

"Then I suppose we should go somewhere then?"

"Do I get to choose?"

"I do not see why not. Go run and tell the driver and I will follow." Giving an apologetic look to Aiko she jumped down and ran off.

"I know what today is Aiko." She merely nodded her head and smiled mysteriously. Curious as to her reaction I left.

Getting into the car with a hyper Kagome was a new experience as she tried every button and nob in the limo as we traveled. She giggled time to time as she would look out the window and then wink at me. It almost made me smile to see her so happy. I kept my mask but opened the link to allow her to know that I was content that she was happy and it only made her glow more.

After almost an hour in the Tokyo traffic we came to a stop. While I was semi expecting my father's home since I had not really paid attention as I had been watching Kagome I found myself at the beach. There was only one ship on the dock and it was glowing with lights and I could see a few of my father's friends in the port holes of the ship.

Kagome took my hand and lead me to the dock that had been decked in lilies which surprised me again since I had only mentioned off handedly to Kagome one day what flower I liked. I had done it so she would quit going on and on about her favorite flowers and trying to guess mine. She had squealed and when she asked why it was my favorite I said that it was because of how it grew. It rose from the depths of the water and the muck to become a beautiful flower and it impressed me. It was simple and not gaudy like the newer cross breed plants, it was something that reminded me of older Japan before the technology. She had called it romantic and I had snorted. I have never told anyone what flowers I have liked before and my father always had tried to guess by trying new flowers every year. When he asked I only had ever said that they were nice. Now I had a feeling that he knew. How long did he talk to Kagome?

The boat was also simpler then most of the modern ones. The style was impeccable but it was built out of timber and steel rather then all steel and iron. The slight wooden sent calmed my stomach. I would never admit it aloud that while I could swim and fly I was sitting it something that rocked that made even my stomach rebel slightly. I had never embarrassed myself by being sick though I had come close. It was part the enclosed smell that ships got in the steel ones, the human unwashed body along with the sting of metal that was never welcome.

Here I felt almost like I was still on land and the smaller waves of the evening tide made the boat almost still. At the top of the stair case I was announced along with Kagome but only as Kikyo's sister and my sister-in-law to be.

The party was only close friends this year another surprise for even those that attended. For usually my father would invite almost two or three dozens available females to try and tempt me. If I spoke to any at all they would be there the following year if they were still available. For the first time in over a century there were no females. While it might have been a little suspicious it was also relaxing. These were collogues and friends of my family and if anyone did by chance probe Kagome for anything unusual they would keep their mouths shut, hopefully.

There was tables places around the edges of the room to leave space for dancing and gathering in the middle. Though quiet a few were already seated talking amongst themselves.

The night went quickly and with our incident. Even my brother had calmed down and offered a relatively friendly toast. Over all it was much more like the evenings I had envisioned for a long time. The food was only Japan cuisine and some were delicacies that I had not had in decades. If I had known that taking a mate would make my life this much easier I might have given in before but I was glad that Kagome was my mate. Though it was so early to really tell I could easily see her hand in how the evening went and the toning down of the things my father usually did.

Instead of being put on edge I was actually relaxed for the better part of the evening that I was even able to forget that I was on a boat. After the majority of people left and I could see that even my hyper little mate was winding down I went to my father to ask him to bring the evening to a close. He nodded and tapped his glass for silence.

"Everyone! I wish to first of all thank you all for coming again this year. However, there is yet another change to the old routine that I wish to share!" a few mummers were heard. "For the first time in almost a hundred and fifty years my speech shall be short for I no longer have the right to complain about my sons not seeing anyone seriously! My youngest as you all know is going to be mated and married within the next two months. And my eldest has finally decided to see some one seriously!" cheers had gone up at Inuyasha's announcement but mine fell short of truly sounding happy for me. "As you all have noticed the lack of pretty female company and my usual party bash. I had hoped to give Sesshoumaru some relief from all the mating and wedding talk since my youngest has had his ear for the better part of the past four months." People nodded knowing heads and smiled. "While my boy is seeing someone I shall not tell you her name yet for that would spoil the surprise! So over the next few decades I shall finally become a grandfather!" Cheers went up and some raised their glasses. "My friends this has been a happy time for me and I wish you all the best now get out of here! Until next year!" Again laughs flowed throughout the room and the guests filed out slowly but surely.

I was holding Kagome by the time the last of the guests left and she dosed contentedly against my shoulder. It had been a long day and while much had been accomplished there was so much more yet to do. I loaded myself and Kagome into the lime and was taken home where I set her once again on my bed. Going to the bathroom I changed into some silk pants and a loose shirt that was left unbuttoned. When I got back Kagome was curled up in the center of my bed looking for all the world like a little puppy with her knees under her chin. Chuckling I pulled her into my arms as I slipped in and placed her back against my chest and one arm under her neck and head. My other arm was over her stomach holding the covers over her. Slowly I drifted off and for the second night of my life I fell deeply asleep.


	6. The day in the life of

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I awoke the next morning with Kagome's hair tickling my nose. Smoothing her hair down and out of the way I gazed upon her tiny features giving a small smile at her adorable pout. Giving her a gentle shake I watched as she slowly rose to consciousness.

"Hmm. Sess-hou-maru…" She mumbled.

"Time to wake little one. Time to choose your furniture and wall colors." She rubbed her eyes and then smiled up at me.

"Okay!" she giggled as I felt her excitement grow. I knew last night had made her tired but it seemed it also made her forget what today was.

She rolled off the high bed and dashed for the connecting room. Getting up myself I rose to get a shower and dressed. An hour later I met my little one in the kitchen where she was hurriedly eating her pancakes and eggs.

"Slow down Kagome. The stores won't open up for an hour or so yet. But I do want to go over your choice of wall colors I have a paint chart in my office from my remodel and you can chose a color or colors from it."

"Sesshoumaru if I choose colors I like now how long do I have to keep it? I didn't get to choose in my old room since my parents painted it before I was born and Kikyo wouldn't let me change it." She had her eyes down and I could tell this was a big decision in her mind where she might go bolder if she could repaint later or maybe more subdued now if it was going to be for a while.

"While I would prefer that you kept your walls the color you choose for a while I cannot say you won't be able to repaint it later. I will let you decide if you need a new color, hmm, how about every two years or if you feel very strongly that they do not suit you anymore. You are still in a child's mindset even if you are very smart. I won't hold your choice over you forever." Nodding her head seriously she had a thinking look upon her face as she gazed out the breakfast bay window.

"Can I paint it? I mean I know you said I could paint a mural and I want to but if I covered my walls in them? I think I would like that better than other kinds of art."

"It is your room Kagome. As long as they are not outlandish then I have no trouble you covering your walls in art."

"Thanks Sesshoumaru. I really am glad you are not as strict as Kikyo. I think we are going to get along great!" She smiled again and I felt something give a little in my heart at the amount of admiration I saw in her eyes. I have only known her for a few months and while the relationship was going to build gradually I was starting to realize that I wouldn't be able to truly live without her. Letting the bond open wide our mutual peace lasted through the rest of breakfast and idle chitchat and followed us up to my office.

Pulling the thick stack or colors from my desk I set it down and spread it out for Kagome to look at. She thumbed through them one and pulled three sections out and was happy to see none of them were pink. Off shades of red and purple were the two she was obliviously thinking more about but there was a stick or two of green.

Shaking her head she spread out all the lighter red and purples and again started choosing only a few color cards. Finally after almost a full hour of quiet deliberation on her part while I ordered her school books and supplies online to have ready to be picked up while we were out, she reached her decision.

"I want my mural wall a light blue with the white still in the center for when I paint my mural. The bedding needs to be white and purple while the room a deep red (like single sparks background, hehe couldn't resist!)." Kagome said firmly. Amused at her serious tone I nodded sagely and we set out.

While Later

We went to the paint store first and I hired a crew to go paint the room as specified by Kagome. Next we went to the furniture store and I watched as she walked all over the show room. I was surprised that she didn't pick one of the more kid style beds near the front but continued to follow her as she dashed from one set to another. She would sit on one mattress and feel the covers and then get up and move to the next.

Near the corner of the store there was a black iron bed with roses and lilies intertwined around the posts and made it seem very elegant. She smiled and ran over and ran her hand along each one marveling at the workmanship. I didn't blink at the price for I could tell this was the one she wanted. It felt right that with her white and purple scheme that this would indeed be the bed she wanted. Kagome came back to my side and titled her head up to me.

"I like this one Sesshoumaru! It's just prefect!" And I nodded and the clerk that was following me around though loosely was still nearby.

"I will take this one." I raised my voice only a little and the sniveling little man immediately came forward and nodded as he quickly wrote down the item and the price.

"Anything else sir?"

"Yes I want white bedding and lavender drapes for the bed. I want it delivered tonight." Giving the man the look he deserved I watched as he tried to swallow as he nodded.

"What would you like the sheets to be? Silk, velvet, cotton, sateen, or maybe bamboo?" Thinking about it I realized I didn't know what Kagome preferred. Opening the link I repeated the list and a few more to Kagome and I felt that she liked silk, velvet, and Egyptian cotton. Thinking to perhaps keeping it simple I describe that I want the Egyptian cotton sheets with a silk comforter and almost see through lavender cotton panels.

Kagome smiled at the order and I knew it would fit her well. The bond was already deepening and I knew it wouldn't be much longer before the bond solidified. Being done in the violent manner that it had, it would take a while for the energy to calm down and stabilize. We left the store after leaving directions and paying of course.

A short stop at a restaurant that I liked and was mostly human run so I had no need to explain the bond between Kagome and I was made. Kagome giggled at the menu it being in English and asked me to order for her. I made sure her diet was seen to for a growing girl and made my usual order. Again our meal was mostly silence except for a few comments on the things we had purchased thus far. She stared dreamily into space at the thought of her bed and it made me smile inside to see her so happy.

The last stop was the supply store that I had ordered her school things from. Since she was going to be taught from home I didn't have to worry about a backpack or school tool boxes. Though I did order a desk I thought would work for her also from the same store. The store was luckily only 20 minutes from home and that made the stop quick.

Kagome had dosed off in the front seat as I loaded the things she would need and the desk that was in a box and not yet assembled. I wondered if I dare let her try and put it together or if I should just have one of the man servants do it. I knew Kagome would find it strange to see butlers this day in age but I found having a manservant who was also a tailor very convenient. Being a man I didn't have to worry about him drooling over me and Susumu Saga had been in my service for 25 years. He was respectful to me and my guests and had yet to break my confidence in him.

He had undertaken moving things in my walk in closet to allow Kagome some room so that she would not have to go back to her room for everything. I knew we would have to go shopping for more outfits since she would stay the same size longer than most girls and I had the feeling she was not easy on her clothes. At least it would give Susumu more things to do. I chuckled at the thought.

Getting home was quick since there was little traffic on the outskirts where my house was. Gently taking Kagome I motioned for Aiko and Susumu to take the things to the second office which was next to mine. I laid her down on my bed since her room was still being painted and let her rest as I made some last minute phone calls to have the office changed so that there was a dry erase board and more of a school feel to the office.

I let Susumu do the desk since Kagome would probably sleep till close to dinner. I let Aiko plan the dinner menu for Mr. and Mrs. Fushin, since I didn't care what we had. I contacted my father and arranged for Inuyasha to take any meetings I had for the next couple of weeks so that I could settle Kagome in and make sure the teachers worked out.

Life was slowly settling back down and as long as nothing untoward happened then maybe this taking a mate thing would not mess things up to badly. The last thing on my mental list to do was to find a music teacher and an art one. Kagome mentioned she liked music and painting so to make sure she was well rounded I needed a teacher for those things.

Aiko came in and placed a small tray of molasses cookies on the corner of my desk and smiled as she left. The tempting little things called to my nose and my stomach. I rarely had them made for I was known to devour trays of the scrumptious cookies. Something in me loved the old fashioned taste of the molasses in the cookies. My hand reached out on its own accord and snatched one. Bring it up to my nose I took a deep breath and savored the smell before it was quickly tossed into my mouth and devoured. In very short order the tray was gone and in set the little happy feeling that while I enjoyed, it made me think of the common dog and its little content feeling it got when they got a belly rub or a treat. The comparison always made me want to vow off the cookie forever but the smell always drug me back so I allowed this one weakness and just let the little warm content feeling had its was for a short time before I resumed my usual self.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I awoke feeling much better but the light has definitely dimed outside. Realizing that it must be close to supper I couldn't help but feel excited to meet my new teacher and his wife. Fluffy said at lunch that his wife might become a maid for the house and maybe my personal one to help me keep my room clean and if she had the skills to teach my etiquette. I knew I wasn't the best with my manners since I always said the first thing that popped into my head and I belatedly remembered to thank fluffy for the laptop. I needed to work on that.

Slipping out of bed I went to my bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. Going into my closet I choose a summer dress that had lilies on it and made my to the study/office of Fluffy! Knocking on it I heard him say 'enter' and I skipped inside.

"I see you are ready for supper Kagome. Are you looking forward to Meeting Mr. Fushin?"

"Yep! This is the first time I get a private tutor for my priestess powers and weapons training. I mean Kikyo taught me a little about the bow and arrow and Kaede taught me a little about a staff but they really concentrated one my school work. So this is all new to me! It's great!" I clapped my hands together as I nodded excitedly.

"Supper should be in another Forty-five minutes So why don't you read you subscriptions and email you pen pals your new address so that you can still get your mail?" I nodded my head and dashed back to my room for my laptop and rushed back. Stepping up on a coffee table I grabbed a pillow and quickly visited my favorite sites and emailed my friends me new address. Though we mailed each other letters sometimes we also emailed. But actually writing the letter in another language was harder and therefore better if you are studying a foreign language.

Time flew by and before I knew it Aiko came in to announce supper. I shut everything off and waited for Fluffy to finish. He placed his papers back into a folder and came round and took my hand.

It was surprising what Aiko had done to the table and I wished I had more training for formal dinners as I saw the full silverware out and the usual three pieces. Fluffy gave me the chair to his right and took his as we waited for our guests to show. It wasn't much later when the door rang and Susumu got it. I had met the manservant once in the hall this morning when I was rushing to the kitchen for breakfast. I hadn't realized there were more servants in the house but Aiko said that there was about 8 full time employees and one that was probably leaving was a little snit called Yura. She was obsessed with fluffy's hair and he was tired of it. Fluffy mentioned that is why Mr. Fushin's wife might become the new maid at lunch today.

When they were escorted in Mr. Fushin was in a monk's robes and carried a staff with a brass top with rings on it that jingled when the staff tapped the floor. His wife wore a summer dress as well but hers was blue to my white and had just leaves to my lilies. Both had typical black hair but Mr. Fushin had the prettiest violet eyes that I had ever seen. Smiling at them Fluffy introduced us.

"This is the girl I spoke of. Kagome Higurashi. Kagome meet Reizo and Yoroido Fushin." I nodded as they bowed.

"Take a seat and we will begin supper." Doing as they were told Aiko practically pounced as she brought out the appetizer.

"So Reizo have you anything to ask me or Kagome?"

"Well I do have some questions for Kagome as to her training."

"Then ask." Sesshoumaru said as if it was obvious.

"Kagome what kind of training have you received thus far?"

"I have learned mediation and how to keep mediating even under different weather conditions and distractions. I can shoot a bow and arrow though I have to get it to go where I want. I have also been able to charge it and it still could kill weaker youaki. My other sister taught a little about a staff and I am more comfortable with that weapon for it is easier. I know a few basic purifying techniques and spells. I have a sixth grade comprehension at the moment though I might have surpassed that since I haven't tested in a while. So I can understand more complicated ideas and abstracts when it comes to learning about my power. Umm I think that is about it."

Reizo'd P.OV.

As I listened to the girl list off what she could do in a well thought out and understandable manner I realized I was dealing with a very bright child. What she had learned so far was astonishing for one so young. I could easily feel her power but what seemed strange was the connection to the youkai. His green aura tinged hers ever so slightly. I was unsure if it was due to them being near each other for an extended period of time or something else but it did not seem to have any effect on her spirit or power so for now I ignored it. The rest of the night passed quickly as small talk was made and other questions asked. I had a feeling that I could train Kagome and that we would get along well. She was such a precious child.


	7. Teacher teachers everywhere

~~Reizo's P.O.V.~~

After supper was over Kagome and Sesshoumaru showed us around. Just outside the main house and off to the right was a shooting range that could be converted to archery and a sand practice ring. A courtyard was in the center with a gazing pool and a rather well done fountain that gently made sound that would be perfect for meditation. To the far left was the house with a small pool (If you call an Olympic size pool small) that was covered in tinted glass like a green house. The Guest house was a beautiful two story house that was bigger then most normal houses in Japan.

Inside the first floor was a large living room, two bedrooms, and one and a half baths, with a kitchenette. The second floor had another three bedrooms and a smaller living room two full baths, and another kitchenette. It was remarkable.

"We could easily take just one floor Lord Sesshoumaru. This is by far bigger then what we expected."

"It has been left this way for over 30 yrs. No one seems to want to stay out of the main house so I might as well remodel it for you and your wife to live here."

"We were maybe thinking one or two children Milord. I do not think we could use all of this space."

"Are you tuning down my offer Mr Fushin?"

"No! Er no milord. I was just thinking of another family that could use your help."

"What do you mean?" he asked as his eyebrow rose.

"My very good friend and his wife also just married and they are trained demon slayers. I was thinking that since you were so generous as to let me find another trainer for when I need a vacation that it would be nice if they lived here as well."

"Demon slayers?" Sesshoumaru's voice growled a little.

"Um not your kind milord! They take out the lower youkai that seek to harm humanity. They are part of the government's Special Forces."

"And what would they do when they aren't covering for you Mr. Fushin? Stay here rent free?"

"No. I was thinking maybe his wife could help cook? She is very good. And well My friend is a weapons master. Or at least a weapons master of his trade."

"I have no use for another cook. Aiko is more the sufficient and if not she has three maids that can cook half way decent."

"She is also a licensed accountant."

"An Accountant?"

"Yes milord." I watched as he thought about that. He looked down at Kagome and she grinned up at him.

"I do have an opening for an accountant at my business. We recently merged with another small company and I need someone to update their files into ours and manage them. If your friends wife works out then you may ask them if they wish to move here. It will save all of us money to car pool in the mornings."

"That would be wonderful milord! I shall call them tonight!"

"Very well then I assume you would like both floor to have a kitchen then?"

"No milord I am sure your wonderful cook would cook for us when we joined you and if my friends move in then our wives can share a larger one on one floor then trying to install two. It would be less remodeling that way."

"Hmm. We will see." Lord Sesshoumaru said as we went back to the main house.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening and opportunity milord. As soon as the remodeling is done we shall move in. Until then I will see you next week correct?"

"Yes. You start Monday afternoon. Do not be late."

"I won't! Good evening little lady." I said as I shook Kagome's hand.

~~Sesshoumaru's P.O.V. ~~

After the Fushins left the house Kagome and I retired to my study. Though it was late I could feel that she was not yet tired. She got a book from one shelf that held her recently unpacked books. The ones she decided she could not live without and had them moved here. I had to clear almost two full racks to allow her the space she needed. Though for some reason it felt right and not like she was invading my space. Just as my office had become ours so too had my study. She was settling into my life as if she was meant to and the thought should scare me, though I do not frighten easily. Ever since I had met the girl there was something about her that I could not be angry with. It was most unsettling and yet…..

Kagome brought her book and grabbed a throw pillow. She moved to my side with almost practiced ease and made a small nook behind me on the window sill her home. The sconce on the wall was her light and the picture she made was a heartwarming one. She gave me a smile that still dazzled me in its innocence and warmth. A most remarkable girl I thought as I returned her smile with a small one of my own. So turning back to my desk I began the long task of finishing the paperwork that had built up over the afternoon and made sure the papers were in order for the Fushins to begin work on Monday.

~~ Time Passes ~~

Almost two hours later and its midnight. Looking over my shoulder I see my little one curled up with her book resting against her small chest. Grabbing a piece of paper I pull the book away and mark it as I set it down. Gathering her into my arms I took her to my room and laid her down on the bed. Luckily she had been wearing clothes that would not be uncomfortable to sleep in. My maids would have retired for the night and while I would have no qualms about changing her she might be embarrassed. Sighing about how much she had me wrapped around her delicate fingers I tucked her in. Kissing her forehead I went to change. Feeling a shower might do me some good and help me relax, I turned the water on hot and took some clothes from my closet.

The shower left me feeling calm and laying down I could not help but smile as my little mate rolled over and shuffled towards me. Wrapping my arms around her I tucked her head against my chest and fell into a deep sleep once more.

~~Kagome's P.O.V.~~

Waking up the next morning I knew almost instantly that Sesshoumaru had his arms around me. It was such a safe feeling. Snuggling up to him I sighed contentedly. Never had I felt such peace before. I could barely remember my mom's embrace and while I knew it had been safe as well it was not like the feeling I got from Sesshoumaru. My sisters could not comfort me like he did and I was not sure why. Not that it really mattered for my eldest was starting her new life in a few weeks and Keade would start back to her training and I would have had no one.

On Monday I was to meet my new teacher and get my first lessons from Reizo. I was very excited and wanted to prove to Sess that I was going to make the most of his gifts to me. I suddenly realized that I was thinking and that meant I was awake, which meant that I was not enjoying my rest. It also signaled that Sess was awake and humoring me.

Blinking my eyes open I looked up to see familiar golden eyes look down. He was awake alright. Drat!

"Are you ready to get up now little one? Or do you plan on trying to sleep the day away?"

"Mou. Sleeping is good for growing girls or at least that is what Kikyo always said when she had me lay down to go to sleep. She rarely complained on the days I did sleep in. Now you want me up by a certain time? Which one is it?"

"Your sister is right on the fact that young ladies such as yourself need sleep but too much does more harm than good. Now instead of following a shrine life you are part of a business household and we here need to get up by certain times to make sure everything goes as it is supposed to. So both are right just they are different life styles little one. Besides I am also sure that your sister had trouble keeping up with you, where as I am a youkai and have a lot more stamina then a mere human."

"hmm.." I nodded and while I almost took some offense to the human comment but also knew that it was true. Some of the biology that I had touched in my schooling mentioned that they had more energy because of the powers they held and so did human mikos and priests. Our bodies had a higher metabolism that made sure we were almost never fat unless we were old or did not use our powers much.

"Time to get up little one we have your room to decorate since the furniture is arriving this morning and the office to arrange for your schooling, and perhaps later, maybe a tour later this evening of a few music stores and businesses that we can begin to arrange some music lessons. Have you given any thought to what you would like to learn first?"

I sat up in bed and realized that I was still wearing the clothes I changed into after dinner and while they were comfortable they weren't pajamas. Mentally giggling that he probably did not want to wake anyone to change me made me think he was kinder then most knew and it still made me wonder why he wanted to come off cold but at this point knew it probably wouldn't make sense to me.

Thinking harder I thought of which I would like to learn. The simpler option would be piano but the shamisen is more along the lines I have always dreamed of playing. But perhaps I should start off easier?

"Sesshoumaru I do not know. I always dreamed of the shamisen but the piano would be easier..um do you have either of those instruments?"

"No however I see no reason I cannot buy you what you need."

"But you have already spent so much on me the past couple of days Sesshoumaru. I feel almost guilty since you have not let me see how much I have made you spend. You were adamant about me doing chores and stuff for a nicer laptop but you bought me the best of everything else. I am not sure I understand." He seemed to think about it for a moment before answering.

"Little one the bed, the room, and the instruments are not something you could earn enough money for to be practical. I do not intend to buy the highest quality on everything when serviceable makes sense but on some things you could earn to replace, such as the laptop and everyday items. But the bed is so that you can get a good night sleep when you rest there and needs to be durable. The paint is not something you could do as you are. The instruments would have been available in most schools and the desk and what not also. The basics I see no harm in providing and yes, perhaps I spent more than I should have but it made you happy and it was what you liked. How could I make you settle for something second best when you would not have the means to get better? That would be like rubbing you in the face that you are poor and you are not. Not as the mate of this Sesshoumaru. I am not going to spoil you for I have no need or want for a whiney mate later. But I see no harm in letting you get the most out of the basics that you need to be here."

"Wow."

"What little one?" his eyebrow raised up.

"I think that is the most you have ever said at one time to me."

"And the length of my speech is more important then what I said?"

"No..no.. It's just that I understand better what you mean but it is also the most you have ever spoken to me at one time."

"I do not make it a habit to talk for the sake of talking little one. If more words are needed to make you understand then I will happily do so. But the question remains do you understand?"

"I think so. It would be a waste for me to earn money for better basic things like a bed and what not when things that have less life expectancy like a laptop I can earn to replace as it becomes too old, right? I mean what sense would there be getting a bed I hated and I would begrudge you that like you said and would not like it till I could replace it with something I did. I could not paint a room well with the size and strength I have now so again you spending more so that I can do what I want later makes sense. I need the desk and other things but not every school has the instruments I want to learn and that still makes me unsure."

"While most schools would not have say a shamisen or a harp but that does not mean that I would require you to earn money for it because after a while if you did not like it what would you do? Return it? They would not let you. Give it away? Not practical. Sell it? You would not get what you paid for it most likely. This is for you my dear and this I will admit might be a splurge if you got right down to it but this is something for you. Something that you would enjoy and help be better rounded. I need that in a mate little one. I would like you to be able to appreciate music and the dedication it takes to become a master at something that others can do when they might not have been gifted with intelligence as you have been. This will be a struggle and therefore a humbling experience."

"I see. Then perhaps both then so I could switch off as I please? The lessons on each may be just long enough to see which I can get the basics of better and start on that one? Since I would like to learn both anyway?"

"That seems very practical and if it turns out you love one more than the other but it is the harder one then you could do that as well."

"I would like that."

"Then that is what we will do. Get up little one and let s start the day. Go get a shower and change and I will see to breakfast. Anything you would like in particular?"

"pancakes and sausage?" I asked grinning. He looked at me for a moment.

"Perhaps a shower later then to make sure to get all the syrup off you." There was a glint in his eye and I knew he was teasing but I could not help but giggle.

"You know I am a cleaner eater then that Sesshoumaru." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. Chuckling he left.

After I had cleaned up and got dressed I had Aiko pull my hair up into a ponytail and added a couple of my butterfly clips to keep the bangs out of my face. Today I choose to wear my butterfly shirt and shorts. Humming happily as I ate breakfast of what I had requested.

Around 9 a.m. the delivery truck arrived and the paint had dried from yesterday. I watched as they set up my room as Sesshoumaru worked from his office. After they left I helped the maids put away my toys. It seems someone ordered shelves for my things that matched my bed and dresser set, and I had a sneaking suspicion I knew who. But I happily placed my prized stuff animals and books that weren't in the study on the shelves. I even had a few barbies that were handed down from my sisters and the accessories neatly placed neatly in a few plastic containers.

My movies had to go downstairs into the movie cupboard that was kind a bare but I figured that was something else I could spend my money on that would not be wasteful but not necessary according to my mate. I was slowly getting the feel of how he liked things and knew that I could adapt easily to this.

~~~Sesshoumaru's P.o.v.~~

The morning went by quickly and I heard nary a peep from my little one. Walking into the hall I saw that her desk had been assembled and the other supplies were stacked neatly against it or on it. I guess they had not wanted to disturb me. Checking on my little one's room I found it already done and organized. Smelling good food coming from the kitchen I followed my nose to see my mate and Aiko making lunch of cold cut sandwiches and chips. The breakfast bar already held my food I assumed as She worked hard to add the sauces to hers.

"Is it lunch time Aiko?" Both turned towards me and Aiko did a short bow.

"Hai sir. Your food is there on the counter but we were unsure what you would like to drink with it."

"What is my little one having?"

"Milk." she chirped.

"Then so shall I."

"Hai sir." Aiko said as she poured two glasses and Kagome finished her sandwich with a flair and I could sense a satisfaction that she had done it herself. Internally smiling I took a seat and watched as she and Aiko bantered as she cleaned up and she and I ate.

"After we are done I think we should finish office and then go look for your instruments little one. That way you are ready for tomorrow and the new start to your learning."

"okay! I get to meet ms wind tomorrow right and priest Reizo will be there right?"

"Yes little one they will both be here but at different times."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you allowing the Fushins and perhaps the slayers to stay here but you did not offer it to Ms. Wind?"

"I do not offer because I do not want her getting the wrong idea. Some women believe if a man asked them to move in they are seeking a relationship. I have you little one, I do not want her to think anything bad about you. The Fushins are already married so it would not case the same problems as wells as the slayers. If Ms. Wind would like to live closer then we shall see what accommodations can be made."

"Oh. I see." She said as she finished her meal in the next few bites. I could feel that she understood and she realized what kind of relationship a loan woman would seek. She knew I was going to wait for her though 15-20 yrs of holding back is going to leave me a little deprived. While I was not a play boy, I did have women I called on from time to time. And while I did not necessarily believe that abstinence to be a bad thing it was going to leave me very wound up until my little one grew up. However, I have almost gone that long before by choice since I could not for a few years take time off for my heat. At least this time my beast may give me a break since I have a mate. We would just have to wait and see.

"Let us go little one."

"Yeah."

~~~Kagome's P.O.V. ~~~

We left quickly after breakfast and headed to a specialty store in the main part of the city. Inside there were numerous pianos and other instruments. Some I had never seen before. I had had a small electric keyboard at home and could play a couple simple melodies. Looking around I decided that there were too many types for me to be able to determine the right one for me so I closed my eyes and touched on my power to make and instinctive choices instead of a head choice.

Slowly my powers lead me unmistakably towards the right on and they lead me around and to the back of the store once again. It seems everyone wants something flashy and new when I could feel the age in this and the love placed into its making. This was an older model that was not as sleek as a newer piano but I knew the tone would vibrate and play well.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes little one."

"This is the one I want." It was a bulky upright with probably too many carvings and such but I knew it had been lovingly made I could feel the aura still.

"Are you sure?"

"Let me play and I will show you." The customer service rep. gave me a stool and I sat down. Opening the lid showed that the keys were not ivory or plastic but handmade wooden keys with a light white wash instead of paint or stain. Carefully I paced my hands on the smaller then standard keys and began to play. I played maybe the first page of the moonlight sonata that I had agonizingly memorized and tried to play correctly. The sound from the piano was like fluid the sound was crystal clear.

"I see. Very well little one. This shows what I know about instruments, hmm? I thought one of the others might due but this one sounds as if it were meant for you. We'll take it." The customer rep nodded and nodded waving her arms to get the floor guys to pack it up. "Now we need the shamisen hm?"

"yep!"

Walking around the store I tried again to see if anyone made one lovingly like the piano but I could find none. Getting disappointed I shrugged when asked what I thought of any of them.

"Are none of these to your liking little one?"

"I feel nothing like I did with the piano. These are all one in the same to me."

"Would you like to try another store or just buy one for now?"

"There were a few businesses that we were going to look for teachers at right?"

"Yes."

"Do any of them sell instruments?"

"We can call and ask."

"Let's do that. There is none in here that were made with the love that piano was."

"Very well."

We left and headed to a lesson center nearby. I could feel the love in some instruments the teachers used but again none there sparked any interest in me. While all the teachers were nice none gave off the glow like the Fushins or the piano. None loved completely their teaching or job. I was frustrated.

"Sesshoumaru there are none here either that will help me."

"This is only one place little one. Lets us try another."

"Okay."

Three stores and several businesses later we were no closer to finding the shamisen that I could enjoy. So we decided to give up for the day. The windows were rolled down as we were trying to get back to our end of town and I heard a faint sound. Looking out I saw a small store nestled into the end of an old building just before the bridge the crossed over the water.

"Sesshoumaru! There let's go there!"

"What is it you see little one?"

"I hear music coming from that store! Can we check it out? I got a good feeling about this one." He sighed but agreed and pulled out of the long line of traffic to get over to the store. Pulling up it looked even worse than further away but the feeling of anticipation grew.

Opening the door was an experience, for one would expect mold or dust from a building like this but instead all I smelled was the oils and fresh wood. Glancing around things were piled haphazardly along the way but there was no dust or dirt upon the precious instruments and I knew I would find my shamisen here. Eagerly I went around the store and found what I was looking for in a display that was behind the window one.

"Sesshoumaru here it is! This one!" I pointed eagerly at the amazing piece of craftsmanship.

He came over and very carefully he plucked it with his claws and the sound again was fluid and strong. Carefully watching he plucked a few more notes and just like my small display on the piano I knew he like this one as well. However, it seemed our music playing drew the owner to the front of the store.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes I would like to buy this piece here." The man looked at us up and down and almost nodded to himself.

"Cash or check?"

"Whichever you prefer."

"Now there lad is the question. I would prefer no one ever stiffed the bill so cash would be most welcome."

"How much?"

"That is a fine instrument and costs 3000 dollars. Are you telling me that if I asked you would pay cash?"

"Yes. Though I would have to walk to an atm to get the rest I only have 1500 on me since I spent the rest getting my little one her piano." The man stared at us for a minute and then nodded.

"You bring me 3 grand and I will deliver personally the instrument."

"Then we will be back momentarily. If you are so eager as to doubt us have a fraud bill marker ready." And with that we left. Only a few stores away there was a gas station where our car was parked and we went inside to a less then great gas station. It was nice outside but the inside was musty and the people inside gave me the willies. Sess paid it no mind and went straight to the atm and carefully looked at the machine for a minute before pulling a piece of plastic off the place where the card went in. There was a brief flash of electricity and then a snarl from behind the counter.

"Just what do you think you are doing to my machine demon?"

"Making sure who ever put that reader there commits no more fraud. I do not stand for someone to take money that is mine."

"How do I know you are not trying to rip off my machine?"

"Do you know who you are speaking to?"

"Why should I give a flying fuck about that? You are dressed as some snazzy pretty boy. So what?"

"You would not be so brave if you knew who you were speaking to. I have no reason to 'rip off' your machine when I could buy this place and the block with my pocket change. For a business employee you sir are a degenerate. I do think I will keep this piece off technology and give it the police with my blessing to track down whether you or some you know has been stealing money from those who trusted this machine."

The burly and quiet ugly man stood there gaping like a fish. A few people in the back ground were coming closer trapping us in the back of the store near the machine.

"Give the plastic to me then and I will turn it in. You get your money and leave." Sess was smirking evilly at man and I couldn't stop the shiver that went down my spine at seeing it.

"Kagome why don't you go outside while I talk to the men in here?" Releasing his hand and nodding I looked at the guys facing sess and knew they were not strong enough in power to hurt him. I could feel their energy spiking in a fashion I have come to know means an attack but it simmered where Sess's soared.

"Try not to ruin your clothes Sess. The gentleman across the street might wonder what you had to do to get the money." He smirked at me and waved a hand towards the door. I was almost outside when a hand grabbed my shoulder. My powers flared and the hand was quickly removed and smoking when I looked up at the youkai that tried to touch me.

"That was dumb." I told him as Sess then growled low and I went outside. holding my hands over my ears and hummed a tune to drown out the yells and screams from inside. In a few minutes there were cops and then Sess walked out. He glanced around and noticed an officer approaching the building.

"Sir, are you responsible for the commotion inside?"

"No. They started this with a card reader that was stealing card numbers on the machine. I merely removed it and then they tried to attack my pack so they were then taught a lesson. Now we must be on our way you may have this for evidence."

"Now hang on there we need you to go downtown to give an official statement.." the guy was obviously stupid.

"Do you know who you speak to?" he growled at the officer.

"What does that have to do with anything? I don't care if you were the emperor you can't just walk away from the law."

"Sess obviously he doesn't watch the news. He doesn't know you are the heir to the western lands and he needs an attitude adjustment but I really want my shamisen. Can we get going please?"

The officer just looked at us his mouth opening and closing a few times and I could feel the anger start to come off him and knew he was about to say something rude. He didn't fail.

"And you missy need to be polite to your elders. Just who are you then?" In response I straightened to my full height of 3 feet 8 inches tall and glared at him like did Kikyo to Inuyasha when he would accidently cuss in front of me.

"I am sister to Kikyo who is engaged to Inuyasha, who is this youkai's younger brother. I am the pack he spoke of and so if you wish to continue being rude officer then zip your lips and let us get going."

"You can send an officer to my office and I will give a statement tomorrow. For now you can clean up the trash inside."

He finally let us go and we walked back over to the shop and the old man was standing there and had a gleam in his eye that wasn't there before.

"It seems this neighborhood will have a little less illegal activity. Nice work young man. Now when did you want me to deliver this?" Sesshoumaru handed him the money and wrote the address down.

"By Monday if you would. Do you know anyone who can give lessons on this particular instrument?"

"Now that is a question for I know several qualified, are there specific needs that need to be met?"

"They will be teaching the miko here. She is talented and could be considered a child genius; she would need someone who would talk to her at her intelligence level not her age."

"Hm. I see well that might be difficult since most are going to look at her pretty face and not realize the mind behind it."

"Do you teach?" both he and Sess looked down at me. "He takes such good care of the instruments here and you can see it's his passion. I doubt he could take such great care unless he could also play.."

"From the mouth of babes," he smiled at me. "You are right. I can play everything in my store though some I do prefer. Why did you choose the shamisen?"

"I already picked a piano and I wanted another string instrument and the shamisen was the one thing that came to mind that I love to listen to when I hear instrumental music."

"I see. Could you play a piano piece if I put it in front of you?"

"Depends, since I am still learning the notes I can't read it all that well though there is a piece I could play for you." He led us over to a small upright in the back and he gave me a bench. Carefully testing the peddles and the keys to check the pressure needed I began to play. The delicate sounds of the moonlight sonata started and filled the room with anticipation and I played as far as I knew and then gently trailed off. Turning back to the store owner I could see his eyes were misty.

"You my dear have a true gift. Rarely have I heard it played better. Move a moment for me." Moving over he sat down. "here is the ending I believe you have yet to learn" sound again to pour into the room as he finished the piece and it sounded similar to mine and I then knew he had to be the one to teach me.

"So will you teach me? You have the heart of music too!"

"Yes dear. I would be happy to teach you. Like I said you have a true gift."

"Then your name sir?"

"Bokusenou Masaki."

"She will need lessons around five or so in the evening and three to four days a week. If need be two of these could be the weekend but she is going to have lessons and weapons training basically every day. Does this time work for you?"

"My shop closes normally at six. So no…"

"I will be paying very well for these lessons more then you will probably make in that last hour. I am willing to offer up to four hundred fifty a week for lessons."

"My lord that is too much I only charge fifty a week for lessons for three days. They are an hour session a piece."

"Very well then for the loss of potential revenue since I will need you to travel to my home and the lessons I will offer you four hundred fifty a week. That is before tax of course. You will be employed by me and if you decide to move to a better location for this store then I will be happy to help if then you want to teach her in the new store, then I will trim back."

"Move? I could not afford to move again sir this is the best I could afford."

"That is nonsense my little one has taken a liking to you and I would have need for you to be closer so that she can get in an hour of lessons before dinner that I prefer to take at six fifteen. I own the strip mall less than a mile from my home and there is an available space on the end that would be four times this."

"Four times?" he sputtered. "Wait a minute here. I would not be able to afford a rent in a space like that! No I will teach the girl because I could not bear to see her talent wasted. But here I am to stay."

"hm. Very well then I will pay the rent in the better part of town so that your business may grow in exchange for the lessons. She will be learning a great many since her life will equal a youkais."

"What? She is human no?"

"My little one is human with circumstances beyond her control. She will age as a youkai. That is all you need to know. She will have about 20 years of learning before she joins human society again."

"I see. Then I accept." Nodding he finished the purchase and we left and I couldn't help but skip to the car.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes little one?"

"Thank you!" I said as sincerely as I could and radiated through the bond my heartfelt gratitude. Things were looking up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10

The next morning we got out of bed a little earlier than normal to make sure that everything was ready for Ms. Wind and the Fushins. Sesshoumaru wanted to make sure that the weapons I knew were ready in the arena and the board ready for teaching in the study. The activity level was astounding for so early in the morning. Everyone was coming over as well to meet my teachers and so that everyone got some impute but I had a feeling they were meddling and perhaps thinking that I was not as sure of things as I should be. What my sisters always failed to realize was that I followed my heart and my heart had yet to lead me to a bad decision and while I could never explain why I knew things would work out I knew that this time that they would. My sisters were here now and so were Inuyasha and Papa Sugumi. They were all sitting around while Papa and Sesshoumaru talked. Finally nine am rolled around and Ms. Wind was due any moment. I finally tuned the conversation back in.

"Father, I am well aware of the needs of the company and you handled these things before. I see no reason at this time for me to take over the functions as head of the company. I am needed here for the beginning of Kagome's classes and training. The tutors are for the most part unknown though I met the couple for the weapons training. Ms. Wind and Bokusenou Masaki will be starting this week and we will need to iron out the timing between all three people. You can handle taking Mrs. Mamoru in and showing her around. Her husband is probably going to be around awhile, for Kagome took well to Mr. Fushin, and they are going to spar against me to show Kagome some moves about what she is going to be learning."

"I still believe everything will be fine and we have important board meetings coming up that you should be at not getting briefed on afterwards. This company that we joined with while it was small and poorly managed does have some very bright minds and I would feel better with you there to make sure you know the people and not doing guess work on personalities." His father implored.

"We can save this discussion for this evening father Ms. Wind and the trainers should be here in moments and I do not need this distraction right now. Things will work out as they always have."

"Sesshoumaru did you not..."

"Sir, Ms. Wind is here and so is Mr. Masaki with the instrument." Susumu interrupted as he walked in.

"Sit there and be quiet father as I said this business can wait till this evening. Nothing is scheduled for today since I cleared it with everyone on Saturday." Sesshoumaru glared at his father and I hummed a little and rubbed his arm to remind him that I was here for him. He started to relax some. "Escort them in Susumu."

"Very well sir."

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

The first impression of Ms. Wind was that my little one had an odd way of evening her trainers and teachers. While knowledge and music would come from youkai which would serve her well growing in a youkai household she was being trained by those that had the same strength that she would have. It made me realize that she might not have known that Ms. Wind was a youkai when saying she didn't have a preference it made me happy that while she was being taught I was not going to have to explain much to a teacher that would have the knowledge of why she would not age as quickly as normal.

Ms. Wind have a blood red eye colour and midnight black hair. She had the usual fair complection that all youkai share. She was dressed in a version of kimono that was a bit revealing but it would be classy if it weren't for the underlying thought as to whether this was her choice in clothing or if it was to try and seduce. When she turned to look at us her eyes scanned over me but I approved that she stopped and was looking directly at Kagome. Kagome wiggled out of my embrace and went to stand directly in front of the woman. Kneeling down to put her on the same level she put out her hand for Kagome to take and while I could not see it I knew through the bond that she was smiling.

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Wind. I am Kagome your student for the week or more. Do I meet expectations?"

The woman blinked slowly at Kagome and seemed to think for a moment, she finished shaking Kagome's hand and before anyone could blink her other hand flashes with a fan and I felt wind and rushed to Kagome's side but a barrier was sparkling around her and I stopped.

"That was not wise Ms. Wind, for if I had been a normal child that could have thrown me into the wall. However, since I have been around youkai enough I know there must be a show of dominance and I sincerely hope that your test was sufficient so that we can get onto other things." For a moment everyone stopped as they were and waited to see what she would say.

"Very good, you are worth my time. Let us see what you know hmm?" Ms. Wind held out her hand again and Kagome took it and they took off to what I assume was the study and I just stood there unsure what just happened.

"What just happened?" shouted Inuyasha.

"It seems that Kagome understands youkai nature better than most. Pups are constantly tested to test their strength and intelligence. Some females still teach the old ways and you must earn your place before they teach you anything further. Kagome just demonstrated that she is aware of her powers and is not afraid to push back. They had an instant melding and understanding of each other. I have not seen the like for centuries." Stated Sugumi.

"That is all very well and good but she could have seriously have hurt her. She had no way of knowing that Kagome could have stopped that attack! What kind of people are you getting to teach my sister!"

"Actually she did have an idea of how much your sister could take." I said as I began to piece things together.

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to her Saturday and she was told what level of comprehension she had and so if like followed suit that she would have training in powers or at least movement then Kagome should have been able to either block or dodge the attack. I think Kagome noticed what she was doing long before we did. As my father stated it has been many years since such was needed to weed out the weak and the unworthy."

Kikyo stared speechless at us for a moment and then Inuyasha pulled her to him and began a low growl to bring in her raging anger.

"It does no good to be upset. I was not prepared for a teacher still following the old ways and now that i know things will work out better. Do not be concerned for she was warned what would happen to her if she harmed her pupil. Have a good day all."

Leaving the living room I followed the trail of Kagome and Ms. Wind down the hall to the study. It was nice to see Kagome opening books and explaining how far she had reached to her new teacher to show where they could start. Walking in neither paid me any attention. Clearing my throat I waited a moment before speaking.

"Ms. Wind I take it you have enough information now to go on. Are you willing to Teach Kagome?"

"I have not seen such a bright pupil in many years Lord Sesshoumaru. She will be a pleasure to teach. If she can keep up with my teaching then she should have no problem with me. While I do not give a lot of homework I do expect that my students do a self review and tests are usually once a week to cover understanding. From what Kagome has shown me thus far I can say that she has a good basic understanding and will need some intense revisiting on some things that have been glossed over by any previous teaching to cover basics and advance information."

"What seems to be neglected?"

"From the books here I can see very little history has been covered and since I am going to assume she is in a youkai household she will need court etiquette and formal speech. I will admit Math is not my strong suit but my sister Kanna is and if she advances beyond what I can comfortably teach than she can assist. Right now she is at a university and in a couple years she will graduate and I am sure that is about when I could no longer teach her or later. So that will be taken care of. I am also assuming this energy that I sense between you is some kind of bond and that she will need to know how to run a household and staff. It would behove her to not take advantage of the skills that will be available to her. That is just what I have noticed so far I am sure there is a plethora of other things that will be discovered along the way."

Nodding as her astute observations I knew that this would be good choice for Kagome. While I still do not like that she didn't ask to test Kagome first I knew that Female youkai thought processes were different and sometimes it was better to go with the flow. She seemed to grasp the situation readily and that was a relief.

"Very well I will leave you here to talk things over and get acquainted. If you need any supplies let me know I and I will get them for you. We only got the basics before so that she could continue where she left off. If you believe that something else is required than what you already mentioned then come speak to me before you leave. I have to get the music room set up and Mr. Masaki settled so that he can come back this evening. Have a good time Kagome, Ms. Wind."

Kagome's P.O.V.

After Sesshoumaru left I went on to explain to my new teacher the ins and outs of what I had been learning. Showing her the fore mentioned science that I was partial to and the pen pals I had in America. She approved of learning more than one language at a time so that I got used to thinking in English and Japanese. She knew several other languages and was happy to throw that into what we were going to be learning. I had a feeling that she would be a hard task master but was looking forward to it. I wanted to make Sesshoumaru proud of me and my sisters too. The morning flew by as she straightened a few things out on the homework projects that I hadn't had graded yet and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

Lunch was a wonder in and of itself because Ms. Wind wasted no time at all in correcting my eating habits nor Sesshoumaru's though I think he may have been slightly offended. Manners were a big thing for Ms. Wind. I wasn't particularly happy with her either as my food got cold before I could finish eating it, but knew that some day in the future I might need these things I tried to take it in stride.

After lunch was training time and the Fushins and his friends were supposed to show p around one thirty and so I eagerly awaited their arrival because of the fact Sesshoumaru was supposed to spar against them and see what they knew.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

Reizo and his wife showed up with the demon slayers in tow. They introduced themselves as Manabu and Nanami Hamasaki. Both were wearing demon slaying gear and the wife Nanami had a large bone boomerang and the man had a sickle and chain with two swords tucked into his belt. We had already set up a series of dummies for them to show their skills upon and once finished they would try for me.

First we had Kagome come up and show what she knew with the bow and arrow that her sister had been teaching her to use and the staff against her sister Keade. I watched as she concentrated hard and pushed herself to make each move as exact as possible in the katas. It was nice to see the determination in her foot work and practice swings. Once done Kagome sat on the side of the arena with Aiko and her sister s upon a blanket and once everyone was ready we began the demonstration. Nanami moved with grace and ease throwing the demon bone boomerang that had to weigh at least 80 lbs and sliced through the straw dummies on the field. Her husband was next and showed accuracy with the chain to quickly bring down an opponent and the uses of the sickle.

Reizo took the basics and did a few staff and unarmed moves to show the basics. Watching Kagome I could feel through the bond a real interest in what was being shown. I could feel the beginnings of a sense of purpose and drive. It made me smile on the inside. It took an hour or so to give everyone a turn and then came the main event.

"Now Kagome, I want you to watch carefully what is going to happen. These three are all going to come at me at once and someday while you may not have my speed entirely you will be able to do the same."

She nodded and inched closer to the arena and almost had her small button nose to the fence and with that the small battle hand begun. To make things fair I only had a sword while the other three had their arsenal at their disposal. I had already given them the rules. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nanami pull a small cat from a pouch she had had on her side. IN moments the cat transformed to a larger version and she jumped upon its back. It had been a long time since I had seen a firecat.

Dodging the woman's boomerang and making sure my feet stayed on even ground was harder when I had two men coming at me with weapons that could cross and not tangle each other. After 10 minutes of showing the various ways to dodge I began the attack. Knocking the boomerang into a tree after deflecting it with my sword I was able to incapacitate Nanami and then her husband I used the chain to bring him to me to disarm and Reizo was knocked aside and unable to stand. It was over in five minutes once I went on the attack and I could feel Kagome's amazement as she jumped up and ran over to us.

"That was amazing Sesshoumaru! What you did was neat in that you were able to disarm and not kill which is a harder skill I know from a bow and arrow. When do I start?"

"You will start tomorrow but you will have to build up strength and skill before attempting what I just showed you. You are too small for a lot of things right now but as you grow the repetition of the basics will serve you well later. We must show the Hamasaki's the place in which they may also be staying if they choose to be the co-trainers."

"Okay! Come on everyone! Let's move out!"

"Kagome they may need a moment to recover I was not gentle in getting things done."

"Oh! Is anyone hurt?"

"Only our pride little miss." Said Manabu.

"Okay. Here does this help?" Kagome went to his side and placed a hand on his head and for a moment nothing happened and then a deep purple glow surrounded him for a few moments and then was gone. Not sure exactly what she had done I asked her.

"Kikyo taught me a little healing to its only good on bruises and small cuts but it should have him back on his feet now."

"Many thanks little miss."

Manabu stood up and went to help his wife. In a few minutes the group was ready and we made our way across the yard to the house that we showed Reizo and his wife.


End file.
